Demasiado Real
by CoNnY-B
Summary: ONESHOT. Sí hay algo de lo que podemos estar seguros, es de lo que estamos haciendo en este mismo momento. Y a veces las cosas demasiado reales, pueden no serlo. [Fred&Hermione]


****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Este one-shot (y harto largo que me salió el disparo) Fred/Herms va dedicado a la _MokY_, porque le gusta esta pareja que a mi parecer es improbable (sí, no soy shipper de la pareja, y?), no así ilógica, pero claro, en el mundo de las fan-escritoras todo puede suceder xD. Y después de algo más de medio año en la despensa... Es interesante, no se van a arrepentir de leerla, se los juro.

Demasiado Real

  


"Un verano más en la casa de los Weasley" dijo Harry, parándose en medio de la entrada de La Madriguera.

"¡Déjame pasar, Harry!" gritó Hermione, empujando hacia adentro y pasando ella detrás con Crookshanks en los brazos.

Otro verano más en La Madriguera, es aquí donde comienza esta historia. Después de su quinto año, y tras Harry haber soportado una semana con los Dursley, él y Hermione fueron rescatados de sus tediosas vacaciones por el Sr. Weasley y volvieron a su lugar vacacional favorito de este último tiempo.

A continuación de saludar a todos, Harry corrió tras Ron a la habitación de este último, donde se quedaría. Hermione seguía en medio de la sala con todas sus cosas conversando, sobre la semana que pasó en su casa, con Ginny.

"Querida¿te subo las cosas a la habitación de Ginny?" preguntó la Sra. Weasley, interrumpiéndolas.

"Si señora¡gracias!" respondió la castaña, sin demasiado entusiasmo.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Ginny, viendo como su mamá embrujaba las cosas para subirlas por las escaleras.

"¿Vamos afuera?"

Hermione soltó a su gato y caminó hacia la puerta que daba al patio, seguida de la pelirroja. El día estaba fresco por una brisa tibia haciendo que el pasto se inclinara hacia un lado.

Se dirigieron hasta estar a unos prudentes cien metros de la casa y se sentaron a la sombra de un gran árbol. Ginny miraba intrigada a su amiga.

"¿Y?"

"Pues..." dudó, como viendo si decirle o no. O cómo decirle. Era difícil... pero sintetizó en una pregunta: "¿Dónde están?"

"Donde están... ¿Dónde están quiénes?"

"Dónde están" bajó la voz a un susurro, haciendo que Ginny se acercara más para poder oírla "...los gemelos?"

"¡Ah!" exclamó, echándose hacia atrás. "¡Quién sabe! En su departamento, en su tienda quizás..."

Hermione suspiró.

"¿Por qué, te deben dinero o algo así?" preguntó Ginny, despectivamente.

"No, nada..."

"¡Ja! Como si a alguien le importara..."

Hermione enfocó su vista en un punto a unos metros de ellas y se quedó allí, pensativa, porque en realidad a ella sí que le importaba...

'Quizás pueda sonar como lo más raro del mundo... pero me he dado cuenta que en realidad quiero saber' pensó. 'Ojalá tuviera claros mis sentimientos...'

Qué ganas tenía de verlo... qué ganas... desde el día en que se fue con su gemelo, que escaparon de Hogwarts sólo para poder cumplir sus sueños... que hubiese dado ella por tener una meta así... porque por muy estúpido que sonara, le encantaba su genialidad, su diversidad, eso de tener siempre, siempre, el ánimo arriba, y mantenerlos a todos así...

'Por qué él, en un principio? De dónde salió esto? Pero porqué él, y no su hermano?' se preguntaba una parte de su cerebro. 'Por aquella ocasión¿no lo recuerdas?'

****

.:Flashback:.

__

Hermione paseaba por los pasillos del colegio. Iba desconcentrada, mirando el bello paisaje que se ofrecía al otro lado de las ventanas. Debería estar vigilando que nadie hiciera una maldad, pero no podía concentrarse.

"Oh, disculpa..."

Acababa de chocar con alguien de frente. Lo miró y sus ojos brillaron, a la vez que se ponía roja, pero en tal oscuridad no se notaba.

"No, olvídalo, yo no iba mirando por donde iba"

"Perdona tú, fue mi culpa, yo tampoco veía..."

Ese era Fred. Lo reconoció de inmediato, porque ella lograba distinguir una pequeña variación entre los tonos de voz de este y su hermano George, por eso los reconocía. Hasta ese momento, no había evitado sentir una atracción por los dos, pero no lo entendía, porque no los conocía demasiado como para saber cuál le gustaba más y porqué sucedía esto.

"A... ¿adónde vas? No se supone que debieras andar por aquí a estas horas..." dijo, titubeando.

"Y se supone que deberías castigarme o quitarme puntos, no preguntar qué es lo que hago" se rió él, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara aún más. "Parece que tienes sueño" se acercó un poco más, viendo unas pequeñas pero muy bien disimuladas ojeras. "¿Por qué no te vas a la cama?"

Hermione, sin despegar su vista de sus ojos, llevó su mano hasta su insignia de prefecta, y la apretó con fuerza.

"No sabía que te lo tomabas tan en serio" ahora alzó una ceja.

"Y... ¿y George?"

Fred puso los ojos en blanco.

"Qué se yo, por ahí¿por qué se supone que deba saber dónde est�? Tenemos vidas separadas, no somos siameses"

Una tímida sonrisa se escapó de los labios de ella.

"Ven..."

La tomó por los hombros, la hizo voltearse, y la dirigió hacía las escaleras para subir al séptimo piso, donde estaba la sala común de los Gryffindor. Allí la dejó.

"¡Nos vemos!" dijo moviendo la mano, despidiéndose, antes de que desapareciera tras un pasillo.

Ella se quedó viendo ese lugar por mucho tiempo. En ese momento lo supo. Le gustaba Fred Weasley.

Días después, los gemelos escaparon de una furiosa Umbridge y un colegio en caos, para, según ellos, establecer su propia tienda de chascos y dedicarse únicamente a eso.

Desde ese entonces, Hermione no pudo dejar de soñar con él todas las noches.

****

.:Fin del Flashback:.

Lo único que deseaba, era volver a verlo.

"¿No van a venir a pasar las vacaciones?"

Ginny la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¡No sé, te digo! No creo, porque mamá está enfadada por el camino que tomaron, y a pesar de que no es tan fuerte como lo que pasó con Percy, igual no creo que vengan, sí lo que siempre buscaban era independizarse de mamá y papá. Menos van a volver si ahora lo lograron"

"¿Y no los extrañas?"

"Pues... sí, a veces. Pero nada que pueda durar mucho rato..."

"¡NIÑOS, A COMER!" se escuchó una voz amplificada desde la casa.

Ellas se levantaron, se sacudieron el pasto pegado en los jeans y la falda, respectivamente, y fueron hacia la entrada de la cocina. Pasaron y se sentaron a la mesa junto con Harry y Ron, quienes ya estaban allí. Más tarde, después de servir, la señora Weasley y su esposo se sentaron a comer también. Molly recorrió la mesa con los ojos.

"Cada vez somos menos..."

Con esa expresión, el ánimo de Hermione se ensombreció. Detestaba estar así. Quería a su Fred aquí y ahora. Pero una pregunta se volvía a formular sin querer en su cabeza.

¿Por qué Fred Weasley, una persona inalcanzable, un carácter completamente diferente, un miembro de un círculo demasiado alejado al suyo, una persona de la que tenía cero posibilidades de ser correspondida y mucho menos en el amor? Quién sabe. En las cosas del corazón, es mejor no meterse. Sólo le quedaba aceptarlo y eso ya lo había hecho hace tiempo. Más encima, había tenido tosa una semana para planteárselo una y otra vez, así que la respuesta estaba más que respondida.

"¿Qué pasa Hermione, acaso no te gusta la comida?" preguntó la señora Weasley al ver que ella no comía.

"No, me encanta señora Weasley..." se disculpó. "Estaba pensando en otra cosa, eso es todo"

Enterró su tenedor en la patata asada, tomó el cuchillo y la cortó en rodajitas. Y empezó a comer sin mirar a nadie. No se percataba de lo extraña que les parecía esa actitud a sus amigos, aunque poco a poco desde el año escolar anterior se había ido desarrollando.

Ellos nunca se daban cuenta de nada, y eso era mejor de lo que podía imaginar. Eso por qué? No lo tenía claro, pero sentía que, en primer lugar, no lo entenderían. Luego Ginny y Ron eran hermanos de Fred, y se podrían molestar. Qué complicada era la vida, en especial si te enamorabas del hermano mayor de dos de tus mejores amigos.

El almuerzo terminó, y después del postre de frambuesas en crema los chicos se levantaron y fueron hasta la salita, mientras Molly se quedaba lavando y Arthur se iba al Ministerio.

"¿Ahora qué hacemos?" preguntó Ron.

"Podríamos salir... ¿crees que nos dejarían ir solos a Hogsmeade por flú?" dijo Harry.

Y ahí a Hermione se le ocurrió; y lo dijo, antes de que Ron se levantara para ir a pedir permiso.

"Por qué no mejor al Callejón Diagon? Siempre que vamos es para comprar materiales, ahora tendríamos más disponibilidad de tiempo" probó. Y al parecer, funcionó, porque los tres pusieron una cara de que les parecía buena idea.

"¿Todos de acuerdo?"

"Parece que sí, sí? Bien" dijo Ginny mirando a todos. "Ve, pregunta!"

Ron hizo caso, entró a la cocina y un minuto después salió deprimidísimo, o eso parecía.

"No nos dejaron, verdad?" preguntó Ginny, viendo la cara de pesimismo de su hermano.

"Los engañé!" se rió Ron, sonriendo pronunciadamente y saltando. "Dijo que sí!"

"Entonces vamos a buscar las capas arriba. Hermione, qué pasa?" se preocupó Harry, mirando a su amiga.

No lo podía creer. Lo iba a ver... lo iba a ver! Hoy mismo! Y ella que pensó que quizás, sólo quizás, no lo vería nunca más en su vida... Y aún no podía creérselo.

"Te voy a traer tu capa, vale?" le dijo Ginny, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que Harry y Ron dejaran de mirarla también y subieran por la escalera. Hermione asintió lentamente. "Bien. Regresamos enseguida... tú... espera aquí...".

Fue hasta la escalera y subió también. Y mientras eso sucedía, Hermione se convenció. Lo que estaba sucediendo sí era realidad; era su oportunidad única del millón, no iba a desperdiciarla.

Los chicos bajaron con las capas, Ginny le pasó una a Hermione, Ron tomó el pocillo con polvos flú y sacó un puñado, luego le pasó a su hermana y así todos sacaron un poco.

"Listos?" preguntó el pelirrojo, y al todos asentir, se metió dentro de la chimenea y gritó: "Callejón Diagon!"

No era tan difícil darse cuenta de que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Fred. Claro, ellos no lo sabían, pero si lo hubieran sabido, seguro lo notarían. Pasaron por tiendas y tiendas pero aún no estaban ni cerca del número 93. Ella salió afuera un segundo para saber en qué número estaban. 27. La nada misma.

Más tarde, Harry, Ron y Ginny estaban pegados al mostrador de una tienda de escobas, así que Hermione pensó que si se iba un rato nadie lo notaría. Ya estaban en el 55. Salió a la callé, se fijó hacia dónde iban subiendo los números y descubrió que debía ir hacia el sur por la calle principal. Así lo hizo. Corrió calle abajo hasta el numero 90. Noventa y uno a la derecha, noventa y dos al frente y noventa y tres junto al noventa y uno. Sortilegios Weasley. Suspiró y vio el mostrador lleno de cosillas, porquerías y demases. Si bien no estaba de acuerdo con este estilo de humor, eso no le impedía lo 'otro'.

Se asomó por la puerta. Adentro habían por lo menos unas 10 personas comprando cosas, entre adultos y niños. Y tras el mostrador, un chico que no conocía; alto, delgado y de cabello rubio oscuro. Probablemente el vendedor. ¿Por qué no atenderían ellos mismos?

"Permiso" dijo una voz a sus espaldas, se volteó y vio un hombre ya mayor que le estaba pidiendo el paso.

"Disculpe" le respondió ella, entrando y maravillándose con el arreglo del local.

Predominio de colores fuertes en las paredes, lleno de estanterías con cosas, era una mezcla entre tienda de caramelos y de esas donde se compran artículos para los cumpleaños muggles. Objetos colgando del techo, receptáculos con más elementos inútiles a primera vista. Luego letreros coloridos con los nombres de las cosas, los precios, y bajo éstos una pequeña descripción del producto. Todo en un espacio algo reducido, pero simplemente maravilloso.

"Herms, aquí estas!" exclamó una jadeante Ginny que acababa de ponerse delante de ella, mirándola acusadoramente.

"Por qué saliste de esa manera del Emporio?" preguntó Ron, enojado.

"Después de que saliste, Ginny advirtió..." la menor de los Weasleys asintió, "...que faltabas, así que nos obligó a salir y notamos que corrías calle abajo, así que te seguimos, pero a ratos te perdías... y luego te perdiste, y Ron dijo que entremos aquí, y aquí estabas!" resumió Harry, también cansado.

"Ah, sí, lo siento... pero de verdad estaba..." Buscaba una palabra. "...desesperada por conocer este lugar... ¡Miren, es fantástico!" exclamó, dando una vuelta en 360 grados con los brazos abiertos, haciendo que ellos se detuvieran a mirar también.

"Wow" exclamó Harry, escueto.

"Ya habíamos venido..." la reprochó Ron. "¿Por qué mejor no preguntaste si podíamos venir?"

"Qué importa, Ron. Ya estamos aquí" dijo Ginny, tratando de encontrar una respuesta en los inexpresivos ojos de Hermione, que aún así hacía como que escudriñaba en los objetos. "Además deben haber cosas nuevas..."

"¡Niños!"

Todos se voltearon hacia una puerta tras el mostrador. Allí, uno de los gemelos los observaba con falsa expresión soñadora en los ojos.

"¡Fred, baja, mira quién nos vino a visitar!" exclamó emocionado, gratando hacia una escalera de caracol a sus espaldas.

Así que ese era George, con su camisa manga corta roja. Y atrás, bajó corriendo Fred, con una camisa igual, pero en azul eléctrico. Hermione se sonrojó al instante.

"Son nuestros pequeños hermanos! Oh, parece que se habían olvidado de nosotros! Qué tristeza, pero que bien que ya están aquí!" Fred se secó unas falsas lágrimas con el puño y fueron hasta ellos, pasando por el agujero que quedaba entre el mostrador y la pared.

Parecía que toda la atención de toda la gente estaba concentrado en ellos.

"¡Nuestros conejillos de indias favoritos!" pensó George en voz alta, y a sus espaldas el vendedor palideció, sin que nadie lo notara, mientras el público reía.

"¿Quieren subir al departamento?" ofreció Fred, a lo que ellos asintieron y los siguieron hasta por atrás del mostrador, entraron a una sala llena de cajas y subieron por la escalera de caracol.

Arriba, sólo había dos cosas más. Una puerta y la negra escalera de caracol, que parecía seguir subiendo hasta un tercer piso.

"¿Entramos?" preguntó George, abriendo la puerta.

Era un departamento sencillo y acogedor, extrañamente bien decorado, dependiendo de un buen gusto de los gemelos que ella no conocía.

"Pasen a tomar asiento, por favor!" dijo Fred, haciendo una graciosa reverencia.

Hermione estaba cohibida, sí. ¿Qué iba a hacer, había pensado en lo que haría cuando lo volviera a ver?. Claro que sí, miles de veces. Pero lo único que veía en su cabeza era el tener que decirle lo que sentía aunque eso era lo último que le iba a ocurrir¡antes de morirse!

"¿Quieres servirse algo?"

"Oh, no. Esta vez yo iré por las bebidas. Siempre me arriesgo con ustedes a que le echen algo" anunció Ron, levantándose de un brinco de su asiento y metiéndose en lo que Hermione supuso era la cocina.

"Y bien, chicos: van a pasar todo el verano en casa de Mamá y Pap�?" preguntó George, mirando a Harry y Hermione, alternadamente.

"Sí. Es lo mejor. Seguramente ahora Dumbledore se dio cuenta que no era seguro quedarme sólo tanto tiempo con los Dursley..." empezó Harry, cuando Ron ya venía de regreso con una botella de gaseosa y varios vasos.

Hermione sólo asentía o negaba con la cabeza, pero en realidad no podía alejar sus pensamientos de la persona que estaba sentada en frente de ella y que por vergüenza no quería mirar a los ojos, con tal de no sonrojarse y menos que él lo notara. Y ella estaba segura: él no la miraba, ni tampoco iba a hacerlo. O talvez mirarla sí pero no 'verla'. Nunca la 'vería' como ella realmente quería que la 'mirara'. Era todo un juego de palabras pero más enredoso de seguro era lo que sentía, lo que debía y lo que quería hacer. Le decía o no le decía? Total, qué perdía? Sólo iba a ganar: una depresión por el resto de su vida o un sentimiento recíproco que seguro no iba a ser así.

"¿Quieren bajar a ver algunas novedades que hemos encargado de Suiza?" preguntó George, levantándose de su asiento. "No puedo aguantar estar sentado mucho rato!"

"Eso! Vayan bajando, tengo que buscar algo..." dijo Fred, y se fue hasta otra puerta, donde se encerró.

Era _la_ oportunidad. Era _su_ oportunidad.

George abrió la puerta de daba a la escalera y salió seguido de Ron y Harry. Ginny se quedó esperando a que Hermione terminara su vaso de bebida, sin saber que ésta lo hacía a propósito.

"¿Te espero?" preguntó, con una ceja levantada.

"No te preocupes. Enseguida bajo..."

Ginny asintió muy poco convencida y salió del departamento. A Hermione se le revolvía el estómago de sólo pensar lo que haría a continuación. Ni siquiera estaba segura; más bien se dejaría llevar por sus instintos. _'Razonamiento, vete al primer piso con los demás'_ se ordenó mentalmente.

Se puso de pie, aún con el vaso a la mitad y siguió bebiendo hasta que medio minuto después Fred salió de la habitación, quién se extrañó al verla ahí.

"¿Qué pasa, por qué no bajaste con los demás?" le preguntó.

"No se me hace... además, quería hablar contigo"

Paso A: dado.

Se tomó el resto de la bebida y dejó el vaso vacío sobre la mesita.

"¿Y de qué?" se sentó, riendo. "No será que nos quieres interponer una demanda en el Ministerio por el negocio, no?"

"Uff, no. Por qué siempre dicen eso?" se sentó también. Fred se encogió de hombros. "No, es otra cosa..."

"Mmm...?"

"Tengo un problema. Un grave problema..."

"Y quieres una solución Weasley?"

"Sí, podría ser..."

Paso B: listo. Silencio. No se dio vueltas pensando cómo afrontarlo. Lo iba a decir y ya.

"Fred, tú..."

"¿Yo?" se apuntó.

"Sí, tú... tú..." Sabía que se estaba sonrojando. Sí, era obvio... no podía controlarse! Y Fred sólo sonreía, como si lo supiera todo y quería ver el efecto; eso le pareció a ella. Tomó aire y miró al techo. "Tú me gustas, Fred..."

Paso C: finalizado. Las palabras resonaron en las paredes como si estuviesen en una cueva. Se resistía a verlo, porque no quería saber el efecto que sus palabras provocarían en él. No quería, pero sus ojos insistían en encontrarse con su mirada. Era una tortura interna.

"Hermione..." escuchó, como un soplido sin aliento, como un globo que se desinfla, que no sabía qué podía expresar. "¿Por qué?"

Por qué. Por qué. Ahora qué iba a decirle! Eso desencajaba las cosas. Lo que se esperaba era algo muy diferente. Una burla, un 'ah, bueno' o quizás más lejos de todo eso un 'tú también a mí' pero no un 'por qué'.

"Porque... porque sí" Y aunque sonara muy tonto, eso era. No había una razón. Son cosas que pasan, eso dicen siempre. "Pero que te conste, que sólo quería decírtelo. Era eso. No importa. Bajamos?" se levantó bruscamente del asiento, y lo miró. Y vio que él estaba más anonado de lo que se hubiera imaginado antes, y que no se movía, que incluso dudaba si respiraba. "¿Fred?"

El gemelo se levantó lentamente y le tomó la mano a Hermione. _'¿Y ahora qué?'_ alcanzó a pensar antes de que sucediera. Antes, de que sintiera los labios del pelirrojo hacer fricción contra los suyos. Antes de que un sinfín de emociones brotaran de su corazón, porque era algo que no había sentido jamás. Antes, todo era diferente, y ahora sabía, que tan difícil no pudo haber sido. Que si había esperado tanto, para llegar a esto... no quedaba nada más. Y que con eso sería feliz para siempre. O algo así.

"¿Fred?" preguntó de nuevo, separándose lentamente hacia atrás.

Para ese entonces, él la tenía tomada de ambas manos, con los dedos entrelazados... ¿y qué había pasado para no darse cuenta antes? El tiempo lo habían manipulado y lo adelantaron alrededor de tres minutos, quizás. Lo mejor de todo, era que el chico de sus sueños le sonreía... pero no con esa sonrisa tonta-inocente-hipócrita-falsa que podía poner a veces. Era una sonrisa como de verdadera felicidad.

"¿Bajamos?" preguntó inocentemente.

Hermione, sin dejar de mirarlo, asintió y lo siguió para salir del departamento. Todo había pasado tan rápido. Y tan rápido como había pasado, acabó. No podía encontrar una explicación en su rostro. No podía leer sus ojos y saber qué estaba pensando.

"Fred, para" dijo antes de que éste pudiera poner en pie en la escalera.

"Ahora qué?"

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"¿Qué?"

"Que por qué lo hiciste"

"Hacer qué"

"Besarme"

"¿A qué hora van a bajar?" se oyó a George desde el primer piso.

"Pronto!" respondió Fred. "Hermione, yo no sé qué estarás pensando, pero lo que sea... dejemos que pase, sí?"

"Quieres decir..." sonaba desesperanzada.

"No. Yo no digo que no, sólo trato de decir... que veamos lo que va a suceder... ahora. No es fácil. En especial porque aún te queda un año en Hogwarts, y..."

"Entonces quieres decir que aún tengo una oportunidad?"

Fred sonrió y asintió, se volteó y bajó las escaleras. Hermione también sonrió, pero para sí misma. No sólo había valido la pena decírselo, ahora la interrogante quedaba abierta. Y para mejor.

****

Fin


End file.
